


There's No Place like Home For the Holidays

by OfficialFandomTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chanukah, F/M, M/M, homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialFandomTrash/pseuds/OfficialFandomTrash
Summary: Reaper and Geno are dating. They also live in the same house. One is Jewish, and his parents come over t celebrate Chunukah with them. Unfortunately for them, Reaper's parents aren't exactly 'progressive' on terms of queer.





	1. The one where Reaper yells at his brother alot.

“You know I love you, right?”

“Of course I do…”

“Oh, I love you will all my heart…” Reaper started kissing Geno’s neck, Geno squeaking at the feeling. A soft-yet-hardness then hit Reaper in the side of his skull. He pulled back from Geno, a cushion from the couch they were on pulled firmly to his chest the second he’d sat up. Reaper then grabbed one himself.

“Oh, you're on.”

Geno smiled, his eyes narrowing. They then proceeded to beat eachother with pillows. After a few more minutes of Civil War due to Neck-Kissing, Geno dropped his pillow and kissed Reaper.

Reaper then dropped his, looping his arms around Geno.

“Truce?” The scarfed skeleton asked.

Reaper nodded, “Truce…” He was about to kiss him again, but their doorbell rang. Reaper’s gaze immediately you shifted to Geno’s legs. He smiled a moment while Geno blushed.

“Go put some pants on, your dork. I'll check the door.”

Geno nodded, running up their stairs while Reaper stood and opened the door.

Two skeletons stood there, one male and one female. The female immediately hugged him as soon as the door was open. Her lack of presence at the doorway revealed another skeleton. His distinctive red and orange scarf making Reaper realize who they were.

“Oh, uh. Hey mom… Uh what’re you doing here?”

She pulled back, “Can we not visit our son once in awhile? We're here to celebrate Chanukah with you, of course!”

“Oh, um…”

He saw his mother glance upward, Realer turned back to where she was looking.

“Oh!” She greeted, “Hello there!”

“Um… Hi…?” Geno murmured, slowly coming downstairs.

His mother shook his hand as soon as he was downstairs, “I’m Quail, so nice to meet you! Any friend of my son is a friend of mine!”

“Um, actually Mrs. Alerion…”

Reaper then roughly elbowed Geno’s arm. “Uh, please, please come in!” 

His father and Quail quickly stepped inside their house, sitting on the couch, while Mors, his brother hesitated. He stared at them for a moment, he then smiled, softly punching Reaper’s shoulder before following their parents.

Geno closed the door as Reaper quickly turned to face them.

“So, uh, how long will you be staying? We only have one guest room, but I know Mors is used to sleeping on couches-plus it's a pullout- so...”

“Speaking of couches, why is yours so messy?”

“Vitae!” Quail scolded him. She sighed, “We’ll stay until the New Year, when Chanukah ends this year.”

Vitae just scoffed, impatiently looking at Reaper with cold yellow eyes.

“Uh… Geno and I had a pillow fight. I said something stupid and he started it.”

He felt Geno stare at him from the corner of his eye, before facing his parents as well.

“Uh, so, Geno, this is my mother, Quail, my father, Vitae, and my brother Mors.” He pointed to each in turn, Quail waving, Vitae rolling his eyes and Mors winking and pointing a finger gun at Geno.

Reaper quickly felt a rage inside him.

“Uh, Mors, can Geno and I speak to you a moment?”

“‘Course.”

He stood following Reaper as he led them upstairs into their room.

He then shut the door, Geno sitting in their bed, and Reaper staring coldly at his brother.

Mors only stared back.

Reaper felt a growl in the back on his throat, “You listen here, Mors. Geno is  _ mine.  _ You got that?  _ Mine.” _

Geno blushed at his defense.

“Of course he is. He was about to tell our parents you two weren't  _ friends _ .” He looked around the room, “Plus, since you said guest room, and there's only one bed here… Well, I can't say what you do in here.”

Reaper sighed, still being agitated at him. He turned to Geno, adorable while he was blushing.

He sighed again, forgetting his anger in his cuteness. He stepped closer to Geno, placing his hands on either side of him, forgetting Mors was there.

“Geno, my parents don't accept gayness, no matter what they say or how positive my mom seems, alright?” He asked in a soothing voice.

“So I won't get to do anything romantic with you for a week and a half..” He groaned, “Ugh… It'll be hell… Can I get one last kiss for good measure?”

“Of course…” Reaper murmured, firmly placing his lips to Geno’s. After a few more moments, Reaper let Geno’s tongue explore his mouth.

A knock then sounded at their door.

Reaper shot back from Geno, turning to face Mors. He growled a bit.

“So, before you two start having sex, I was wondering if I could invite  _ my  _ boyfriend over?”

“Your… Boyfriend?” Reaper asked.

“Yeah. I have a boyfriend. When have I ever shown an interest in girls?”

Reaper blinked, “Uh I guess? Who is he?”

“Your friend Star’s brother.”

“You’re dating Galaxy?” Geno nearly yelled.

Mors nodded, grabbing out his phone and glancing down at it, “Yeah. And unlike you two I'm not gonna hide our relationship from our parents. I was going to propose to him on New Year’s Eve.”

“That's sweet…” Geno murmured, placing his forehead on Reaper’s.

“So? Can I?”

“Of course.” Geno told him, standing up and walking over to him. “Here's to hoping he’ll accept your proposal.”

“You think he will?”

“Sure! Galaxy’s sweet, and I'm sure he loves you a lot. Of course he’ll marry you.”

Geno then left the room, leaving them.

“Reaper?”

“I swear to God if you're lying to me about Galaxy. If I ask him once he comes over and he says you two aren't dating I will make for damn sure Star will brake you for breaking his heart. And I'm keeping my eye on you. Don't ever fucking flirt with Geno again.”

“Jeez, sure bro…”


	2. The one where Mors and Vitae disown eachother

As soon as Reaper had found his menorah and had set it out on a front table near a widow, the doorbell rang again. He groaned, about to open it before Geno skid in. Reaper laughed a bit at him, before Geno opened the door.

“Oh, hey Star. Galaxy.”

“Star, you’ve also come?”

The two walked in, Galaxy immediately walking over to wear Mors and Quail were.

“Well, hey Star…”

“‘Sup. I’m only here to freak out your parents. Y’know like I do with all strangers.”

Geno laughed, walking away to find Vitae and bring him to met Galaxy.

Reaper motioned for him to come in, “You still haven’t undergone your surgery?”

“Eh. I want to get over my nerves before I do. The place is closed for the holidays anyway. Maybe sometime in February. I dunno.”

Reaper softly punched his shoulder, looking over to where Vitae was talking to Galaxy. “Well, there’s your cue. Mors has something he’d like to ask you before you leave, by the way.”

Star nodded, walking over to where everyone stood, Reaper following close behind.

Quail looked at him, “Oh. You must be Star. Galaxy has already said so much about you, I-”

“I have a vagina.” Star said, before walking away. Quail and Vitae stared after him.

Mors followed him, “Uh, Star, I need to ask you something!”

Reaper was trying to repress his laughter, leaning against a wall near where Star and Mors were standing.

Star looked at him, “Yes?”

Mors’ voice lowered, “Uh…. your brother…. I was going to propose to him on New Year’s Eve…. d-do I have your blessing?”

Star’s eyes narrowed, “Yes. Yes you do, but if you break his heart I will  _ break you. _ ”

Mors nodded, blushing, walking back away from him. Quail and Vitae stared at Galaxy as Reaper and Mors came over.

Quail was staring at Mors.

“Uh, Mors? Was… was he joking?”

“No. No he wasn’t.”

“Then he’s a she?”

“No, he’s a he.”

“Um… Mors? I would like you to not hang around he or Galaxy again. Galaxy, please leave.”

“What? No! I’m staying with Mors.” Galaxy told her, loudly, grabbing onto Mors’ hand.

Vitae stared at them. “Mors. Galaxy. Explain.”

“Explain  _ what _ ?” Mors asked coldly, grabbing onto Galaxy and holding him close.

“ _ This. _ ” Vitae snarled, roughly pulling Mors away from Galaxy, Galaxy falling forward onto his knees. Vitae held Mors’ hands together behind his back. “You and Galaxy have been calling Star a male when she’s a girl.”

“No, he’s not.”

“She has a vagina.”

“He hasn’t undergone his surgery yet.”

“So what? She has a vagina. She was born with it. She can’t change that.”

Mors growled, moving his arms in an attempt to escape his grasp.

Galaxy stood, growling, his eyes glowing. “ _ You unhand my boyfriend right-fucking-now. _ ”

Vitae did let go of Mors, stepping back from him; but in shock, not fear.

Mors glanced up at Galaxy, popping his wrists, “Wow. I haven’t heard you swear in a long time.”

Galaxy was still growling, Mors hugging him, trying to calm him. Galaxy only flipped Vitae off behind his back. Mors then pulled away from Galaxy, placing a kiss to his lips. Quail gasped at this.

“Mors?” Galaxy looked up at her, eyes as cold as before. “Mors… y-you two… you’re joking, right?”

Galaxy pulled away from him, walking slowly up to Quail. “No. We would never joke about a relationship.  _ He  _ would never joke about being in a relationship. And apparently I know him much better than his parents do.”

Reaper and Geno glanced at eachother, neither wanting to intervene.

“And I pride myself in saying that Mors can trust me more than either of you.”

Quail looked up at Mors. “What have you told him?”

“One, I’m fucking gay. Two, I fucking love him with all my heart. Three, I’m really fucking glad he doesn’t shove me around everytime I do something either of you consider queer.”

“Yeah, w-we… Mors…. But… We raised you so well! What happened?”

“South Park, Adder and Jay, and Vitae abusing me like that.”

Vitae groaned, snapping his fingers and teleporting his bag from where it was in the guest room. He quickly headed to the door, and turned back to Mors at the last moment.

“Never speak to me again.”

Mors growled, “Fine! I fucking won’t! I won’t show up to your funeral, either!”

Vitae nodded, leaving and slamming the door.

Quail looked at him, Galaxy standing beside him again. Mors looked at her, tears welling in his eyes.

“You have anything to say, slut?”

The only response Quail had was breaking down into tears.


	3. The one where everyone has sex, apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahey guess who's back from the dead? me lol. i've uhh- been doing things of similar gay stuff. i kinda forgot this existed but it's still the funniest thing i've ever read which is really saying something. so some notes:  
> 1\. If i get anything wrong about Judaism, please tell me and I'll correct it. i'm an atheist with christen grandparents and apparently an atheist dad and catholic mom? so i have no idea. i did research when i first started this, but i've since forgotten.  
> 2\. I personally don't really see ReaperSans as Jewish anymore, but hellsyeah i'll still write this.  
> 3\. No Geno and Reaper's little fuck-session at midnight did not wake up Quail.

“Is… is that what always happens?” Geno quietly asked Reaper, who was pacing across their floor.

“No. Vitae’s cruel but he’s never done that before. Holy shit, I never thought he’d actually go through with telling them.”

Geno flopped onto his back on their bed, “I never thought I’d see Galaxy being that bold.”

“I know, right? He’s so sweet and shy, it was so out-of-character.”

Reaper stretched up, attempting to pop his back. “I’m gonna go get snacks. You want anything?”

Geno looked out their window for a moment, “What’re you gonna get?”

Reaper shrugged, knowing he couldn’t see. “Just some Doritos, if we have any.”

Geno nodded, stretching out. “Cool.”

“You wanna just marathon something on Netflix? Or Youtube?”

“Not Netflix and Chilling, right?”

“Not unless you want to, no.”

Geno shrugged, glancing at the clock. Reaper walked up closer to him, and kissed his head.

“Hey. I love you.”

“I love you, too, you dork.” Geno booped him, he then kissed his lips before pushing him away and grabbing his phone.

Reaper laughed at him, “Ah, so glad I mean so much to you.”

Geno smiled up at him before looking back down at his phone. Reaper stepped out of the door. He saw Quail staring down at Mors and Galaxy, leaning on the railing.

“They won’t change. Go to bed.”

Quail groaned, retreating back to the guest room. He heard the door  _ click  _ in a locking sound.

Reaper sighed, and saw Mors and Galaxy staring back up at him. He waved his hand, motioning to go back to the tv they were watching. He then came downstairs, staying close to the wall so Galaxy wouldn’t see him as a threat.

After a moment, Galaxy broke out into laughter about something. Mors followed him after a moment.

“Ah, you dork.” Mors murmured.

He heard springs and blankets move around. “But I’m your dork.”

Mors went silent at that.

“M-Mors?”

“Of course you’re my dork…”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’m just thinking about things.”

“Things? What kind of things?” Galaxy’s voice sped up, “Are you breaking up with me?”

“What? No, of course not.”

“Are you cheating on me? With some girl? Or some other guy?”

“No. Galaxy, why are you thinking this? I was thinking about…” he sighed, “I had a Christmas gift for you in mind, but it hasn’t arrived yet, so I was planning to give it to you on New Year’s. I’m just scared it’ll be here after.”

“Ooo!  What is it? Will I like it?”

“I hope you do…” Mors then laughed, “Ah, I can’t tell you! It’s a surprise.”

“Can I have a hint?”

“It’s small.” Mors murmured, before muting the tv and probably holding him closer. “I love you.”

“I love you, too…”

Reaper sighed to himself, self-consciously smiling at them. He then grabbed his chips, romping back up to his room. Geno looked up at him.

“Why’d you take so long?”

Reaper flopped down beside him, “I was listening to Mors and Galaxy. They are so adorable. They love eachother so much. It’s adorable.”

“You still love me, right?”

Reaper opened the bag, “Of course I do.”

Geno kissed him, pulling back after a moment to boot up Netflix.

…

A ferocious knocking woke Reaper that morning, and in his haze of waking up he was vaguely aware of bones, ectobody and scarf pressed against him.

He was about to get up, but Geno grabbed onto him.

“Don't leave me.”

Reaper sighed, quickly realizing that they were both naked after a moment, and kissed Geno’s head.

“I'll go answer and then come back.”

Geno moaned a bit, and Reaper quickly slipped on what he thought were his boxers- they may have been Geno’s. Either way, he didn't care.

He then opened their door, it unlocking itself. Quail stood before him, a towel wrapped around herself.

“Hey mom.”

“There's a used condom in your bathroom’s trash can.”

_ Hmm. _ That wasn't him, he'd have the common sense to cover it. After a moment, Reaper looked over her shoulder, Galaxy and Mors were gone, the couch folded up. He heard Quail growl.

“I bet it was my fag of a son having sex with that Galaxy kid in the shower, huh?”

Reaper shrugged. “Galaxy doesn't like sex, honestly. Might have caught him in the off chance, though?”

She growled again, “Well they'd better not do it anywhere near me or leave any traces.”

“Mors is smarter than to have in front of you.”

She growled, walking back into the bathroom.

Reaper then retreated back into his and Geno's room, grabbing his phone and texting Mors what had happened.

He heard Geno moan again next to him, taking his phone out of his hand and setting it on the table again before curling up to him.

“I love you, Reaper…”

Reaper looked at him, quickly noticing the purple marks on his shoulders. Times like these he was glad Geno wore a sweater.

“I love you too.”


	4. The One Where Reaper Comes Out, Kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i put a bunch of bad, cringy, fanfics from here on an orphan account just called "officialfandomtrash (orphan_account)" check em out if you're interested.

When Reaper and Geno officially woke up (an hour and a half later, but who’s keeping track?), Reaper had only put on some sweatpants and a sweater he found.

“Am I required to wear pants today?” Geno softly asked, still half-asleep.

“There’s two more gay people here than usual and a homophobic woman, do you want to get raped?”

Geno only stared at him. It only took Reaper a few moments to give in.

“If you can find a sweater long enough, I’ll let you. Don’t stretch any of mine out, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah…” Geno stepped over to him, holding him close for a moment. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.” Reaper then became fully aware Geno was still completely naked. “Aren’t you cold?”

“Why do you think I’m wearing my scarf?”

“Because you told me to choke you with it last night?”

“Well, that too.” Geno snickered a bit, Reaper laughing too after a moment. Reaper walked closer to the door.

“I’m so tired,” Geno rattled on, half-to himself. “Why do I have to get up today?”

“Mother.” Reaper ringed in, getting Geno to shockingly turn and stare at him. “And brother and brother’s boyfriend.”

“Well I’m your family, too.”

“Mm?”

“I’m your boyfriend, Reaper…”

“I know, I know.”

Geno flicked his tailbone as he turned back around, “Get outta here, you ass.”

“Maybe I just wanted to look at my boyfriend’s longer….” he murmured.

Geno shook his shoulders so that the bottom of his scarf was just covering what Reaper was staring at.

“...damn.”

Geno snorted.

“ _ Fiiine.  _ Love you.”

“You too, ya perv.”

Reaper would never admit he laughed at that. He turned and opened the door.

“Well, nice of you to be up!” Mors mocked from the couch.

“Nice of you to be on the couch again.”

“You said this was our bed,  _ brother!” _

“I said it was yours, not Galx’s too.”

Galaxy burst out laughing at that.

Reaper sighed, glancing around, “Where’s mom?” he called down. Mors pointed sideways with his thumb. “...what is she doing now.”

“Tryin to find something in your kitchen that isn’t kosher.”

“Fuck.” he sighed to himself. He cleared his throat, “I’ll be in the bathroom, Geno’s still getting dressed.”

“‘Kay.”

Reaper sighed as he attempted to tame the beast that was the breath of a Dorito-and-Sprite-aholic. It was better than going back to drinking alcohol, Geno had told him everytime he complained. He reemerged after a few minutes, to see Geno standing next to the doorway.

“I got a picture of Star’s stepson doing something adorable, remind me to show it to you.”

Reaper nodded as Geno entered the bathroom. He proceeded to slide down the railing of the stairs and jump off.

“Eight outta ten, you stumbled your landing.”

Reaper stared at Mors a moment, who only stuck out his tongue at him. Galaxy smiled, his eyes narrowing.

“You get the fact it’s two as a penalty, too. Seven outta ten.”

“Shit, it is?”

“Yup.” Galaxy murmured, leaning into Mors.

“Ya’ll two eat?”

“Mhm.” Mors answered.

“Did mom?”

“We managed to get her to drink a coffee, but that’s it.” Mors told him.

“She’s been worried sick about you.” Galaxy went on. Reaper stepped closer to the kitchen behind them. “She thought Geno killed you.”

“What I’d do?”

Geno walked closer from the stairwell, sitting next to Galaxy.

“Kill Reaper.”

“You got boxers on, G?”

“‘Course.” He turned back to Mors and Galaxy, “Nah, we did it last night.”

“Mors did me in the shower today.” Mors smacked Galaxy slightly when he said that, face turning red.

“We know, mom found ya’ll’s condom.”

“She musta been trash-diggin’ then, ‘cuz I didn’t leave it in the open.”

“I had a feeling you didn’t.”

“Damn.” Geno murmured, smiling, as he pressed his knees to his chest. Reaper turning to the TV to see whatever bad- ooh, they were playing a classic Spongebob episode for once. He turned on his heel to see his mother tearing about his kitchen.

“Jesus, why do you make a bigger mess to clean?”

Quail jumped a bit, “Everything here is kosher, Reaper!”

“Now everything’s gonna be spoiled, Christ.”

Reaper started putting foods into their proper places- mostly any frozens back into their fridge, he could put up the other stuff later. His mother stared at him as he did.

_ “Reaper.”  _ she scolded.

“What.” he murmured as he grabbed out two mugs, starting to make him and Geno coffee. She only stared at him as he did. The tension lasted until he and his coffee adventures were completed. He softly stirred the cream he’d put in it.

“You gonna tell me what’s wrong?” Reaper softly asked, taking a sip of which cup he’d declared as his before taking the other out to Geno. He murmured a soft thank you as Reaper retreated back. “Ready now, mother?”

“Everything here is  _ kosher,  _ Reaper.”

“Mhm.”

_ “Why?” _

“Geno,” he murmured, “he and I are housemates.”

“ _ You  _ don’t eat the kosher stuff, do you?”

“Well, if it’s the only thing here…” he shrugged, leaning against the counter and taking another drink. “...Mors got outta the habit too.”

“Reaper, if this is the kinda people who hang out with, I really,  _ really  _ wish you wouldn’t.”

Reaper felt a growl rise in his throat. He sighed to hide his anger. “It doesn't matter who I hang out with, my choices are my choices.”

Another silence.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“What…?” Reaper had already zoned out by that point, thinking of what Mors, Galaxy and Geno were doing. Geno probably fell asleep again, he realized.

“Where does Geno sleep?”

“In my room with me.”

“In the same bed?”

“There's nothing weird with two people sharing a bed.”

“Usually it's couples who do it, though.”

“Me and Mors shared a bed all time time, heck I've even slept in the same bed as Star once.”

“Oh jeez.”

“That didn't mean we were a couple, did it?” Reaper left before she could give a response, setting his cup in the sink. That was a lie. Star and him were a couple once. Star had the skill of leaving partners on good terms, though- only failing his method once. If he wasn’t still friends with Star after their relationship flopped he was sure he’d never see his brother again.

“Hey, Mrs. Alerion…” Geno padded into the room, phone still in hand, setting his cup in the sink as well.

“Oh, just Quail is fine.”

“Alright. Quail, do you want to see something cute Star’s stepson did?”

“She- er,  _ he _ ,” her correction was extremely forced, probably based on the fact that if Galaxy heard her call Star female he’d tear her to pieces, “is married?”

“No, he’s dating someone who has a son.”

“I’d love to meet her sometime.”

“...he’s dating a guy. A guy with a son. His son’s mother committed suicide.”

“If only Blue could explain it that easily without crying.” Reaper mumbled, half-hoping neither heard him. Geno snorted in laughter.

“Oh… well, that’s great…” She extended her hand and took a step back as Geno went to turn the phone to her.

Reaper poked his side, and Geno turned the phone to him. The picture was Sitka holding up a near-stick figure drawing of him, Blue and Star, with “BEST DADS EVER!!!” written at the top in rainbow- either as a design choice or because they were gay Reaper would never know. He tapped the image to see if Star had said anything after it.

_ S: He said he was sorry that we were almost the same color. He also said he was sorry that mine was so messy cuz he went over it in purple. Aaaaah I love him so much <3 _

_ G: I’m showing this to Reaper n squad. _

Reaper smiled. “Oh yeah, mom. You wouldn’t like this. Their ten-year-old son drew them having sex.”

“ _ REAPER!”  _

He heard Mors and Galaxy shuffle and watch from around the corner at Quail’s scream.

“What?”

“You do  _ not  _ say that in my house.”

“Yeah, but this isn’t  _ your  _ house, is it? It’s mine and Geno’s right? You haven’t bought it out?”

“...n-no.”

“Exactly. Our house our rules. And our rules don’t say we can’t use sex in conversation. In any meaning or the word. Hell, half the time we indorse it.”

Quail was silent.

“I really don’t mean to be rude or whatever, mom, but, I mean….” he sighed “Hating your son who you’ve loved and raised for, what, like 25 years suddenly come to a halt just because you find out he’s gay?” Reaper straightened his back, “You probably still think I’m straight, too, huh?”

There was a silence again. Reaper could almost hear his heart pounding.

“There’s probably a place up town you can go to for your kosher stuff. Go wander for a bit. I don’t hate you, but if you can so suddenly hate someone I love then I can at least be bitter.”

Reaper grabbed Geno’s arm a moment after the silence set in again, he dragged him out, angrily sitting on the couch next to Galaxy and pulling Geno down with him. He let out a half-angry half-relieved sigh as he buried his face in Geno’s neck.

Mors poked his leg from where he laid on the floor. Galaxy softly stroked his arm. “You alright?”

“No. Not really.” Reaper hissed.

Geno kissed his head, holding him closer.

“...give him a bit.”


End file.
